Day 5: 11:00am-12:00pm
| code = 5AFF05 | author = Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff | director = Jon Cassar}} Jack returns to CTU and has an emotional reunion with Audrey, while Curtis tracks the Dawn Brigade separatists and the stolen military-grade Sentox VX nerve gas. Walt sends in an assassin in an attempt to silence Jack, while Chloe discovers that Spenser has an agenda at CTU. Finally, Walt tries to convince Logan to send Martha to be institutionalized when she tells them of the attacks against her. Episode guide * watches as Anton Beresch, who has grown impatient, executes a second hostage. Beresch threatens to continue killing more innocent people, unless Logan retracts from the Anti-terrorism treaty with Russia. This causes Logan to have doubts about it. * talks to Evelyn about the proof she found of her conversation with David Palmer. Evelyn tries to convince her of telling the President, but Martha decides to hide the document in her blouse and wait. Later, Walt Cummings attacks Martha from behind, leaving her unconscious, and stealing the document. * At , Lynn McGill and Bill Buchanan talk coordinate their efforts against the hostage crisis, while Curtis Manning finishes preparing the explosives for the raid. Lynn then asks Bill to take Jack into custody so he can debrief him. * talks to Diane Huxley about her son, Derek, being in the middle of the hostage situation. After Jack surrenders, he tries to reassure Derek that it wasn't his fault and that things weren't over. After CTU successfully raids the airport, Jack informs Curtis about a hostage with a yellow tie who might be working with the terrorists. Jack offers to help, but Curtis tells him he has orders to take him to CTU. * Meanwhile, "yellow tie" sneaks to a hangar behind the airport where he meets with a second team of terrorists. He then uses the keycard Beresch gave him to unlock a container underground, revealing 20 bio-hazard canisters of Sentox nerve gas. Ivan Erwich, Andrei, Komar, and a fourth terrorist finish loading the biohazard canisters, revealed to be Sentox VX nerve gas, onto a fake SWAT van and drive away from Hangar BB undetected. by Mara Tyler]] Meanwhile, Jack Bauer is being taken back to CTU for questioning. The agent escorting him, Mara Tyler, comments to him how she still can't believe he managed to stay under the radar for so long. However, Jack tells her that he apparently wasn't invisible enough. At this moment, Tyler receives a call from Agent Curtis Manning. He asks for Jack and asks him about Erwich's location during the hostage situation. Jack tells him Erwich was closer to Gates 6 and 7. Curtis, who is still at the Ontario Airport, starts cross-referencing Erwich's most likely escape route with the airport security cameras. At the airport security checkpoint, the fake SWAT van with the four terrorists arrives and the agent there asks them for their papers. As he checks them, he greenlights them and the terrorists manage to drive away safely. As they get away, Erwich calls James Nathanson to let him know that his crew made it out of the airport. At the Logan retreat, Evelyn Martin enters Martha Logan's room and finds her unconscious. She quickly calls for a doctor and a Secret Service agent quickly calls him in. Back at the airport, Curtis and a subordinate CTU agent find footage from the security cameras that shows Erwich making his way to Hangar BB outside the secure perimeter. He readies his team to check out the hangar and calls Edgar at CTU to inform him and ask for information on the hangar. While Curtis heads to the hangar, Edgar asks Chloe for the volume that holds the schematics on airport facilities. Chloe tells him it's Hennessey 4, and Edgar accesses it to relay the information to Curtis. team find the empty nerve gas holster]] When Curtis' team arrives at the hangar, they find it empty. They also find the crater dug by the terrorists with the empty container from the nerve gas. As the team clears the Hangar, Curtis notices dead rats on the floor. He then contacts Craig and asks for a forensics team to examine the area. Outside, Erwich and his crew arrive at a vacant lot, where they meet an American. As the terrorists load the canisters into his semi, the American assures Erwich that he is finishing the documents for customs. Erwich then tells the American that the Russians have occupied his homeland for as long as America has existed, but Moscow will soon see the consequences of their actions. At the Presidential retreat, President Logan and Walt Cummings arrive with Secret Service to check up on Martha. By this time, Martha has regained consciousness and is being checked by Dr. Hill. As Logan asks Evelyn about her, Martha assures him that someone attacked her and tells Logan about the evidence he found of her conversation with David Palmer. Logan dismisses her claims, causing her to cry for his distrust. Logan then tells Dr. Hill to inform him of any news about Martha's condition. As they walk out of the room, Logan asks Cummings what to do with Martha. He suggests to Logan that she could be re-committed to an asylum in Vermont, where she stayed several years ago. Logan is reluctant, but Walt offers to handle the arrangements. Logan agrees, under the stipulation that he be the one to tell her. about Martha]] After Logan leaves, Cummings walks outside to take a call from Nathanson. After assuring him the situation with Martha was resolved, Nathanson tells him that Erwich was transferring the Sentox canisters, and would be heading to port soon. Walt tells him about Jack Bauer still being their only loose end. Nathanson is worried that Bauer is already putting the pieces of the conspiracy together. When he asks where Bauer is, Cummings tells him he's on his way to CTU and assures him that he has a man inside CTU who can take Bauer out. Nathanson orders him to use him and Cummings acknowledges this. At Hangar BB, the forensics team autopsies the dead rats, and concludes that it died from exposure to weapons grade nerve gas. Curtis calls Edgar, who forwards this information to Bill Buchanan and Lynn McGill. Lynn then asks Edgar for a trace sample of the nerve gas to see if they can trace the manufacturer, while Chloe raises the alert level and recalls Curtis to CTU. At the retreat, Cummings tells Logan that news about Martha's health should be withheld from the press for a few days, to allow the president to enjoy the success of the Anti-terrorism treaty without interruption. Dr. Hill enters the room and informs Logan that he consulted with Martha's psychiatrist Dr. Carlstrom, and he assured him that none of Martha's prescriptions would've caused a collapse like the one she had. At this moment, Mike Novick interrupts and asks to speak with the President and Cummings alone. Logan then dismisses Hill. Mike then sits with Logan and Walt and tells them about the theft of the nerve gas at the airport. Logan inquires about their efforts, and Mike tells him that CTU is currently running an inter-agency effort coordinating all the information and investigating how the gas got there. However, nobody knows what the terrorists are planning to do with it. Logan then reminds them that any retaliation they might've been expecting from the crisis at the airport would be little compared to a chemical warfare crisis. Walt leaves to assemble the Homeland Security teams for evacuation scenarios. At CTU, Spenser Wolff approaches Chloe to see what else he can do. Chloe rebukes him telling him to check the task list. Angry by the way she talked to him, he tries to respond, but she dismisses him. Spenser then leaves furious. Edgar, noticing their exchange, approaches her. When she asks him what's wrong, he asks her how she could keep so many secrets from him after all these years. Weary, Chloe promises him that after the crisis ends, they'll sit down and talk. Spenser goes into the server room to answer a page from Walt Cummings. Cummings asks if Bauer has arrived at CTU yet, and Spenser replies in the negative. Walt then tells Wolff that dealing with Bauer is a priority, and instructs Spenser to clear an entrance for someone he'll send to deal with the situation. Audrey Raines is on the phone briefing the Department of Defense of the nerve gas situation, when Lynn approaches her and asks her to debrief Diane Huxley. Lynn tells her that he agrees with her about Jack being framed for the murders of David Palmer and Michelle Dessler, but suspects there is a connection between the murder and the nerve gas theft. He believes Diane may have a connection to the guilty party and not know it and insists with Audrey to interview her. Audrey is reluctant, but Lynn insists since she might connect with her on a personal level. Finally, Audrey agrees and Lynn tells her that Diane and Derek just cleared Security. Audrey approaches and welcomes them in CTU. She then sends Derek to the CTU medical clinic for a routine observation. She then asks Diane to follow her. As they head to an office, Diane comments how she couldn't believe that Jack worked in a place like that. She then asks Audrey if she knew him, and she solemnly answers 'yes'. Jack arrives at CTU escorted by Agent Tyler, as many staffers and agents who thought he was dead look in disbelief. Jack excuses himself and approaches Chloe to make sure she's okay and thank her for her help during the crisis at the airport. Lynn approaches him and introduces himself. After dismissing Agent Tyler, he tells Jack that he is no longer a suspect in Palmer's murder, and temporarily grants him a Level 2 security clearance. Jack asks about Curtis and the search for the suspect and Lynn puts him up to speed on it, informing him of the theft of nerve gas. Jack then tells Lynn that the best lead is to find whoever ordered the hit on David Palmer, to which Lynn agrees. Lynn tells him that Palmer probably was about to expose the plot, and was probably killed for it. Bill Buchanan approaches them and tells them President Logan has been informed of the nerve gas. Logan has asked them to keep the media out, so Lynn heads to contact Division to restrict the flow of information. After Lynn walks out, Jack gives Buchanan his condolences about Michelle and assures him that he never meant to put her in danger. Bill assures him he never thought so. Jack then asks about Tony, and is told that he is still unconscious, but is expected to pull through. Bill then also tells Jack that Audrey has been working with them and that she was in the building at the moment. When Jack asks him where she is, he tells him she's debriefing Diane after Lynn asked her to. Meanwhile, in an office upstairs, Audrey asks Diane about her relationship with Jack. Diane tells her that he had been renting a room for the last six months, but is reluctant to reveal anything about their relationship. When Audrey insists, Diane tells her that Jack was always a private person and she never pushed him. She assures Audrey that he was always good to her and her son. She then tells her that she still felt the same way about him. At this moment, Audrey notices Jack approaching the office. As she is left speechless, Diane is also able to conclude that Audrey was once involved with Jack. Audrey excuses herself and walks out. As they meet in the hallway, Jack tries to apologize to her, but assures her that she didn't tell her anything to protect her. Audrey then tells him that she always felt guilty for thinking he had died while she was still angry at him. She then assures him that she didn't blame him for the death of Paul, her husband. They are interrupted when Jackie tells Jack to go into Lynn's office. At the retreat, Walt approaches Evelyn and tells her to start gathering Martha's belongings. Evelyn inquires to where they're heading, but Walt tells her only Martha is leaving and to make sure to pack her essentials. At the server room, Spenser is using the security computers to track Jack. While he's doing so, Chloe walks in and she tries to apologize for the way she treated him earlier. However, he assures her it's okay and walks out. As he leaves, Chloe notices what Spenser was doing in the servers. As she checks the log, she realizes that Spenser has been accessing Level Five information. She calls Edgar, who tells her that Spenser only has Level Three clearance. She quickly asks Edgar to contact Buchanan. At the security checkpoint inside CTU, a man named Hank arrives at CTU, claiming to come from Division to check one of their servers. He is stopped by Hugo, the security guard, who doesn't notice him on the visitor manifest. At this moment, Spenser walks in and tells the guard that Hank is there at his request and he had forgotten to put him in the manifest. After being cleared, Spenser leads him into the server room and tells him that servers 9 through 12 store the classified information about Jack. As Spenser leaves, Hank assembles a hidden pistol with a silencer from his tool-kit. At the presidential retreat, Evelyn walks into Martha Logan's room and starts packing her clothes. She wakes up and notices it, and asks Evelyn about it. She tells her that Walt Cummings asked her to pack her belongings, and Martha realizes that her husband is planning to have her committed. Calmly, she wakes up and tells Evelyn she'll get dressed. She then walks into the bathroom. At CTU, Spenser becomes nervous when his workstation is locked. He asks Edgar about it, but he tells him he can't do anything. At this moment, a security guard arrives with a partner and asks him to come with them. Spenser tries stalling them, but they tell him that Edgar is authorized to take over his workload. Angry, Spenser asks Edgar if he knew about this, and Edgar tells him he did. The guards then take Spenser to an interrogation room where Bill Buchanan and Chloe O'Brian are waiting. They tell him that they know he has been accessing classified protocols without authorization. He denies it, but Chloe tells him she knows he logged into the security subsystem. As he tries to explain himself, Bill shuts him off and tells him how he has accessed files outside of his clearance level at least 18 times during the four months he has been there. He claims it's a mistake, but Chloe explodes claiming he slept with her just to use her. As Bill pulls her away, Spenser tries to disregard her claims and demands a lawyer. However, Buchanan tells him there will be no lawyers and assures him he'll tell them what he's up to. Back at the retreat, Charles Logan, Walt Cummings, and Aaron Pierce walk towards Martha's room to take her to the asylum. Logan is dreading the moment, knowing how she would react, but Walt assures him everything will be okay. When they walk in, Evelyn tells them Martha was getting dressed in the bathroom. After Logan knocks the door without reply, he walks inside and notices she has escaped through the window. Aaron orders a search of the whole property and its surroundings, as Logan and Cummings react nervously. Lynn is debriefing Jack, attempting to figure out who could have framed Jack for Palmer's murder. Jack confesses that 18 months prior, Palmer contacted him to tell him that someone in Logan's administration would try to kill him, which prompted him to fake his own death. Jack tells him that whoever wanted him dead before should be the same person involved in the morning's events. Lynn, who can't believe someone from Logan's administration is involved, argues that an investigation into Logan's people would take months. They are interrupted by a call from CTU Medical and Dr. Paulson tells them Tony is conscious and asking for Jack. With Lynn's permission, Jack heads to Medical to meet him. As he walks out, he stumbles with Derek who apologizes to him for the way he treated him all this time. He confesses to Jack that he thought he would be just another man trying to take advantage of his mother. Jack tells him there's nothing to apologize because he knew he was protecting her. He then assures him that when the crisis is over, they will talk. At the interrogation room, Chloe and Buchanan continue to interrogate Spenser, who proves to be resistant. They inquire how he got a Level 5 clearance, but he refuses to tell anything. Edgar walks in and tells them that he has discovered what Spenser was doing at the security servers. They realize he was tracking Jack's movements since his return to CTU earlier during the day. Spenser insists he was only following orders. Buchanan quickly tells Chloe to contact Security so they can find Jack on time. Jack arrives at CTU Medical, and sees a doctor nearby. Thinking he is Paulson, he asks about Tony, and then approaches his bedside, only to realize he is still unconscious. Hank, who is disguised as the murdered Dr. Paulson, pulls out a gun, but Jack manages to see his reflection and disarms him. A tough fight ensues, during which Hank kicks Jack in the torso breaking one of his ribs. The fight continues until Jack kills Hank by stabbing him in the neck with a pair of surgical scissors. Buchanan and a security detail arrive soon after. Jack tells Buchanan that his assailant was a professional assassin. Buchanan tells him that they have a mole in custody. Jack asks for a new doctor to monitor Tony and goes off to confront Spenser. Split screen: Jack orders a new doctor to watch Almeida. Spenser sits in holding. Derek and Diane embrace each other while Audrey watches Jack while she is still shocked he's alive. The suspect from the airport and his men are driving with their American informant in the van with the canisters of nerve gas inside. Curtis and the tactical team return to CTU. Jack grabs Spenser and shows him the video surveillance image of the assassin that just tried to kill him. Scared, Spenser tells them he was supposed to be tapping the servers. He then confesses he was part of an Internal Affairs investigation of CTU by the White House, and that Walt Cummings recruited him shortly after he started working at CTU to monitor things. He tells them it was Cummings who requested that he let Hank in. Once Spenser is taken back to holding, Jack concludes that Cummings was the one that tried to kill him 18 months ago, and he is now involved in Palmer's murder. Lynn tells him they need to build a case against Cummings, but Jack says that will take too long, and vows to go after him by himself. '' Memorable quotes * Mara Tyler: Eighteen months. How did you manage to stay invisible that long? * Jack Bauer: Apparently, I wasn't invisible enough. * Spenser Wolff: I don't care if you are my boss, or if you regret sleeping with me last night. Nobody talks to me like that. * Chloe O'Brian: Really? I just did. * Chloe O'Brian: Haven't you ever taken a psychology class? People keep secrets. * Chloe O'Brian: Okay. When we find the nerve gas and the alert level drops, we can have some chamomile tea and I'll tell you all my secrets, okay? * Spenser Wolff: Apology accepted. * Chloe O'Brian: It wasn't an apology, more of an observation. * Chloe O'Brian: (after Spenser walks off) Dammit! Why do I keep doing that? * Lynn McGill: Well, first of all, that would mean someone in this administration is also tied to the theft of the nerve gas. * Jack Bauer: Yeah. You're gonna have to look into that. * Spenser Wolff: You have to believe me. I thought I was serving the President. * Lynn McGill: Cummings is the President's Chief of Staff, Jack, and his friend. Without any hard evidence, CTU can't touch him. * Jack Bauer: I'm not CTU. I'll go get Cummings myself. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan Guest starring * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Connie Britton as Diane Huxley * Brady Corbet as Derek Huxley * Geraint Wyn Davies as James Nathanson * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * Jonah Lotan as Spenser Wolff * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * Mark Sheppard as Ivan Erwich * Timothy V. Murphy as Schaeffer * Robert Rusler as Hank * Tim Edward Rhoze as Dr. Hill * Eric Strickland as CTU Agent Co-starring * Josie DiVincenzo as Mara Tyler (as "Agent Mara") * Roman Varshavsky as Komar (as "Team Leader") * Michael Roddy as CTU SWAT Agent Smith * Robb Reesman as Dr. Paulson * Blaine Pate as CTU Security Guard * Alex Castillo as CTU Guard Hugo * Marci Michelle as Jackie (as "CTU Worker") Uncredited * Sam Hunter as Crewcut separatist * Robert Maffia as Andrei * John Meier as CTU driver * Mark Radewagen as Agent North * Pete Walsh as Witt Production staff Background information and notes * This is one of only four episodes this season to feature the entire main cast. The other episodes are "7:00am-8:00am," "5:00pm-6:00pm" and "7:00pm-8:00pm." * The Music by Sean Callery featurette from the Season 5 DVD explores the scene where Jack and Audrey first see each other, and the impact of different music on the scene. * The episode makes reference to various security clearance levels (Lynn McGill gives Jack a Level 2 clearance, Spenser Wolff is supposed to have a Level 3 clearance, but is accessing files with Level 5 clearance). Those are not the official clearance levels in the United States government, where information is classified as: Unclassified, Confidential, Secret, and Top Secret. * Carlos Bernard appears in this episode as Tony Almeida but doesn't have any dialogue. * There's a minor mistake when Curtis Manning examines the dead rat: it's shown to have bloody vomit around its mouth. Rats are biologically incapable of vomiting for any reason. * Eric Strickland's last name is incorrectly spelled "Strikland" in the opening credits. See also *11:00am-12:00pm (disambiguation) Day 505 505